


Lights of Laramie

by Riain



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branch Connally thought that he was doing his part (and the right thing) when he left college to join the military. Now returning to Durant after nearly ten years; he never figured the worlds he thought he left behind would crash and burn around him. Branch/OC.Appearances by the usual Absaroka County gang, books and series both. Smut/Language. (We all know Vic and her sailor mouth!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spring in Absaroka County was always a big to do. The ranches were waking up from the winter slumber, the Rez was busy with ceremonial hunting and the town was coming full of life. This wasn’t his favorite time of year, the big thaw. Taking a deep breath of the clear mountain air, Sheriff Walt Longmire pulled the Bullet in behind the hunter green Jeep Wrangler; effectively parking it in. Walt took in the Albany County plates with the DoD stickers in the front windshield. It looked like his after lunch appointment had arrived from Laramie. Walt huffed to himself as he walked up the steps of the station to his office, Dog following close on his heels.

Ruby was smiled at Dog when Walt walked through the door, hanging his hat on the coat rack. Ruby usually had a smile for Walt unless she had a bone to pick with him. Walt was glad to see her smile, even if it was for Dog. The mammoth beast lumbered over; sitting his butt on Ruby’s feet as she scratched him behind the ears. Walt waited for the hind leg to start kicking; Dog loved getting a good scratching.

"Walt, Vic's out to lunch, the Ferg is on a call out by Taylor Ranch Road about some busted mailboxes and Branch is over visiting Lucian. Oh, and your two o'clock is here. She's been here almost a half hour waiting in your office." Ruby sighed as Dog rolled over to get his belly scratched. Walt was shocked that the usual Post-it notes were foregone for a verbal run down.

"Thanks Ruby, I didn't expect her to be early. I should have cut my lunch short, I'll be sure to apologize to her when I get in the office." Walt took a deep breath before turning the knob of his office door. He hadn't expected his new hire to be early, he'd thought she'd be on time. Most of the hires came on time or late, very seldom did they come early.

Walt opened the door slowly, seeing her stand up from the chair she was sitting in across from his desk. She was tall, athletic built, her blouse fit well tucked into her jeans. The long dark hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail brushing her shoulders. The bright green eyes followed Walt as if he was prey; her hand jutting out without hesitation. Walt gripped her hand in his; her grip was firm to match the tanned skin of someone who spent a good amount of time outdoors.

"Sheriff Walt Longmire. Glad you were able to make it up from Laramie. Heard they got a late snowfall down there?" Walt eased down into the chair behind his desk; he hadn’t seen the woman but in pictures from many years ago. She had grown into a beautiful woman; that was plainly obvious. She was the same age as Cady; graduated from the University of Wyoming with a double Bachelors of Science in Nursing and Law Enforcement.

"Sarah Redelk. Nice to finally meet you Sheriff. Yes, Laramie got hit pretty heavily. I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it through the Medicine Bow, so I came through Casper on 25. Made the drive a bit longer but glad I left earlier. Dad sends his greetings by the way and wonders when you'll come visit him?" Sarah returned to the seat across from Walt; sitting on the edge of the chair. Sarah had a keen interest in the man she had heard stories about growing up; her father had met the Sheriff when they were stationed in Vietnam together. Her father, Charlie, had been a Navy Corpsman and treated wounds Walt had received in the Tet Offensive in 1968. Charlie considered Walt friend and a hero, they mostly corresponded via mail and phone calls over the years.

Walt smiled across the large oak desk at the Chief’s daughter; she had the same curious demeanor as her father, which made Walt wish he had kept in touch better over the years. “Where’s your father at these days Sarah? Last I talked to him he was volunteering out at the rez in South Dakota.”

“Oh he’s still volunteering time at the clinic out there. He usually puts in around 20 hours a week out there. He lives over by Sundance, and works at the hospital in Spearfish as a Physician’s Assistant. He has all the time in the world now with Mom passed on, and with Caleb joining the Navy. I was the only one that decided to stay somewhat close to home.” Sarah slowly blew out a breath; it was still hard with her mother gone and her brother off in God only knew where.

Walt nodded; he had known about Bonnie’s passing five years back. He remembered reading it in the News-Record while waiting on Martha to get done with a specialist appointment in Gillette. Bonnie had suffered a stroke in her sleep; passing away before Charlie ever woke up. Walt had attended the viewing in Spearfish, but not the spreading of her ashes over the Badlands. Walt hadn’t made contact with Charlie that day; he thought it more important to leave Charlie with his family. Martha had made sure that flowers were sent to the funeral home; they had been beautiful.

“I’ll be working over at the hospital fulltime, so this will only be an as you need me kind of thing if that’s okay? Being a Nurse is my passion in life, I want stick with that.” Sarah watched the expression flit across Walt’s face; she knew he was looking for someone part time which was why she applied. She just didn’t think he was pleased with her terms of “part time”.

            Walt mulled over Sarah’s part time terms; he needed someone to fill in the emptiness of Sancho’s departure. After nearly losing his life to a serrated knife in his kidney, the Basquo deputy had decided to return to the corrections system. The entire department was sad to see Sancho leave, but could understand why. Walt figured for now that he could live with Sarah’s terms; reaching over the desk extending his hand to her. Sarah’s eyes widened as she stood, taking hold of the Sheriff’s hand.

            “I can live with that. Check with Ruby before you go, she will get you some uniform shirts and you can wear jeans as part of your uniform. I hope you don’t mind the boys flirting with you; my guys here flirt with all the girls. Oh, I should probably warn you about my undersheriff, she can be a corker when she wants to be. Welcome to the team Sarah.” Walt grinned as Sarah shook his hand; he was tickled she agreed to come onboard.

            “Thanks Sheriff, you’ll call me when you need me then?” Sarah’s gaze met Walt’s, it was respectful to maintain eye contact.

            “You can call me Walt if you like, everyone else does. Yeah if I need you someone will call you on your cell. I imagine you’ll be going down to Laramie tonight?” Walt smiled as Sarah chuckled lightly. It reminded him of Cady, which made him a little sad that he hadn’t been able to meet her for lunch today. Cady had replaced him with his best friend, Henry Standing Bear. Sometimes Walt wondered if Cady loved Bear more than she loved her Daddy.

            “I was planning on heading over to Sundance to stay at Dad’s. I’ll be back in about a week to start once I get Laramie buttoned up. Thank you so much Walt for this opportunity. I’ll let Dad know you’ll be in touch soon.” Sarah stepped outside of Walt’s office to check in with Ruby before Walt escorted her down to her Jeep parked on the street. They shook hands once more; Walt closed the door of the Jeep to watch Sarah pull out into the two lane main street of Durant.

* * *

 

            Ruby reminded Walt that it was Tuesday, which meat chess night with Lucian. Walt sighed as he patted his leg, Dog following close behind. A stop at the local liquor store found Walt carrying a bottle of Breckinridge into the Durant Assisted Living Facility. Lucian was glad to see Dog; the beast trotting over wagging his tail for the treat Lucian held in his hand. Walt set his hat on the back of his chair, Lucian always made Walt play black. The bottle of whiskey sat on the side table beside them; Walt sitting across from Lucian. The former Sheriff popped the top off the bottle, pouring the deep amber liquid into a glass.

            “You want some Troop? I see you unbuckled your panties and splurged for the good stuff tonight. You got some reason why you’re buttering me up?” Lucian never was one to mince words, which made him a brash but effective lawman for nearly half a century.

            Walt shook his head; he was trying to cut back on the hard stuff since the investigators from Denver had been knocking on his door. A six pack of Rainier was produced from the bag at his feet, Walt cracking the top on a cold one. “I’m not buttering you up Lucian. Just thought you’d want something a bit different tonight.”

            Lucian grunted as the glass touched his lips, the whiskey strong on his tongue. His darkened eyes trained on Walt, Lucian could see right through his protégé. “Any reason why I saw you hanging around Red-Nosed Reindeer today? Haven’t seen her in a long, long time.”

            Walt choked on his beer; Lucian always had a way of naming people to fit his own terms. Why would Lucian know about Sarah Redelk? Furthermore how well did he know her?

            “How the hell do you know Sarah Redelk? She’s going to start working over at the hospital soon and part timer for me.” Walt hated asking how Lucian knew Sarah, it could never be anything good.

            Lucian laughed out loud; startling Dog from his nap on the sofa. “Hell Troop, ol’ Red-Nosed Reindeer used to be engaged to that cocky son of a bitch nephew of mine!”


	2. Chapter 2

Branch Connally tossed and turned as the war drums of rain beat against the panes of his bedroom windows in the foreman’s house on the family ranch. Thunder and lightning threatened the sagebrush littering the pastures out in the Big Horns. His mind sifting through memories like a roulette wheel, the pictures spinning through quickly as they slowed into recognizable coherent thoughts. So many memories over the last eight years; torn by war and healed with the return home to the ranch. The first few months were the hardest; all Branch could think about was Afghanistan, the loss of friends as well as the loss of her. 

* * *

 

**Laramie, WY 2005**

            Branch held her hand in his as they walked across the campus of the University of Wyoming. Snow fell gently around them as a storm eased in over the Medicine Bow, the weather was cold but comfortable. They were walking to a buddy from the rodeo team's house for dinner, Duke and his wife Nicole invited Branch and Sarah over. It was an easy walk from Sarah's apartment over on 30th by the hospital to the Masterson house on 8th and Bradley. Most of the time Branch and Sarah walked places in Laramie; it was easier than finding parking on campus.

Sarah's dark hair fell over her shoulders under the knit cap Branch's Grandma had made her for the Border War game that year. Her green eyes shimmered through the snow flakes as tendrils of breath wafted up into the night sky. Branch turned Sarah towards him as he stopped walking; the determined look on his face made Sarah involuntarily shiver.

Sarah loved Branch for his honesty, determination, tenacity and drive to do what was right. Sarah was the only one to see the tender side of him; everyone else saw the stoic cowboy. Branch didn't act like he was from one of the richest families in Absaroka County. He was his own man here five hours from the ranch, living his own life.

Branch swallowed the knot in his throat, taking Sarah's gloved hands in his. His heart hammered against the diamond and sapphire ring he had tucked in the chest pocket of his Carhartt barn coat. He'd saved up for months from his rodeo winnings and money he made working part time for the Game and Fish. He summoned up the courage to drop to one knee, looking up into those curious emerald eyes.

Branch proffered the ring from the pocket of his coat; the diamonds glittering in the moonlight as his fingers trembled.

"I know we've only been together for a year but it's been the best year of my life. I can't see me with anyone else, you make me a better man, a complete man. Sarah Ann Redelk would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sarah's eyes teared over, her fingers shook as she took the ring from Branch's hand. It was all she could do to nod vigorously, her voice trapped in her throat. Branch gently pulled off her glove, careful to clear his vision so he didn't drop the ring into the fresh mountain powder blanketing the town.

* * *

 

**Somewhere in Afghanistan 2008**

The Skype connection wasn't the best in the camp Branch was in this month. The battalion he was assigned to moved all over Afghanistan, tailing the terrorists. Sarah's sleepy smile filled the computer screen, Branch couldn't help but grin. It had been weeks since they had last talked, but that conversation had been cut short due to Branch being called out on a mission.

"Hey baby how are you?" Branch's voice sounded tired in his own ears. Sarah yawned deep, it was the middle of the night in Laramie, Wyoming. He wished more than anything in the world to be laying in that bed next to her, watching the snow fall over the Rockies as she slept warm against him.

"Tired. I have class in the morning. How are you doing? You look tired." Branch could tell she was exhausted, she even looked a bit irritated. Sarah rubbed her eyes as she sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with her via Skype in a warzone but there was no other way.

Branch took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. He had just found out the worst news possible when it comes to being a deployed Marine. But he had to go where Uncle Sam ordered, as much as it was getting the shaft.

“Sarah, baby, there’s something I gotta talk to you about, and I know you’re not going to like it. But there’s nothing I can do about it either.” He watched as Sarah pulled her hair back into a pony tail; she looked sexy in his t-shirt in the glow of the monitor. Sarah’s face scrunched up at the tone of her fiancé’s voice, what he had to say about it couldn’t be good.

“Babe, we’re going to have to postpone the wedding another year. I just found out that I got extended another six months on the end of this eighteen months. There’s nothing I can do about it. We promised we would wait till you finished college, and you have this next semester left. We can work through this, just like everything else. What do you say?” Branch didn’t realize he was holding his breath, waiting for her to say something…anything. Her silence was killing him, it was worse that he couldn’t read her expression either.

“Branch I can’t talk about this right now, I’m sorry.” The Skype screen flashed to disconnect, blanking out in front of him. Branch ran his hands over his face, scrubbing at his short cropped dirty hair.

"Well fuck."

* * *

 

**Durant, WY- Present Day**

            With his head hung in his hands, Branch took slow deep breaths sitting on the side of the bed. The storm plowed on outside the windows; as the sun struggled to break through the heavy grey clouds. The weather fit his mood; it had been awhile since he had felt this down, at least since Cady’s accident on Election Day. It didn’t matter a damn thing to Branch that he didn’t make Sheriff, Walt was more than capable to handle the insanity that was the daily life of the Absaroka County Sheriff’s Department. As much as he didn’t outwardly admit it, Branch was glad he lost the election, he was more than happy just being a deputy.

            Yesterday he caught the faintest hint of a perfume in the office that smelled like the one Sarah always wore. That alone brought back the flood of memories crashing around him like a stampede. He hadn’t thought about her much at all in the last four years since they parted ways. The breakup had been messy via several Skype chats; upon getting back from Afghanistan Branch had went to their apartment in Laramie as soon as the plane touched down in Denver and he picked up his truck from the NOSC parking lot. The apartment was empty; save things that were Branch’s. It looked like Sarah took everything that was hers, leaving what was his just where he remembered it being. What had took him to his knees was her ring resting on top of a light blue envelope on his dresser. The words inside tore at his soul; but were expected given the last Skype chat they had when he was in Germany out processing to come home.

 Branch never knew where Sarah went; he never tracked her down. Sarah was another chapter in his life that needed closed; but that closure never came. Maybe that was the reason he went after Cady like he did when they were off and on like they were before her accident. Once Cady got on the mend from the accident, she made it very clear that they were definitely off. Branch obviously didn’t have the best luck with women lately.

The heat of the shower felt good on his skin; Branch groaned as he leaned against the shower wall. He could hear his phone ringing on the nightstand in his bedroom. Whomever it was could leave a message until he got dressed to leave for work. For all he knew it could be Ruby, informing Branch that the entire department had the flu at the same time and he was the only one able to come in for the day, wouldn’t that be a stroke of bad luck?

Branch clipped his phone onto the duty belt of his uniform before grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen. His jacket draped over the kitchen chair, with his hat hung off the back of the chair looking like it needed to go over to Boot Barn in Gillette for a cleaning and shaping. Maybe some time off would do him some good to sort through the mess going through his mind. Branch screwed his hat down as he pulled on his jacket before opening the kitchen door.

Running through the rain, Branch slid in the mud; catching the door handle of his cruiser and righting himself up onto his feet. It would have been a great start to the day having mud from boot to shoulder. Wouldn’t have been the first time nor the last that Branch was covered in mud.

            He could hear the radio squawking before he had the door open, grabbing it as he slid into the seat with the door closing behind him.

“Unit three this is base come over.” The Ferg’s voice came across the static hurried and worried.

Branch keyed up the mic, “Base this is unit three go ahead.”

“Unit three, we need you to come in as soon as possible. We’ve got a situation.”

“Ferg, I’m on my way in now. Be there shortly.”

“Okay Branch, Walt says to hurry up or he’s leaving without you.”

“What’s so damned important that Walt needs me now?”

Branch flipped on the lights and siren; kicking up mud as tires hit the pavement.

“Branch, there’s an accident out on 14, and Walt needs your help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers:
> 
> I made a major boo-boo concerning time in this piece between chapter 2 and 3. A week should have passed rather than a day, so that the rest of the story flows right. Please keep in mind as you read from here on out that a week has passed since Branch thought he smelled Sarah in the office. I will try and keep better track of the timeline from here on out. Thank you so much for your subs/kudos, it means so much to an author to know that there are fans of their work!

                "Branch, how far off are you?" Walt's gravelly voice came across the static of the radio, pulling Branch out of the bubble of focus he had on the road in front of him. Flying down the road at 110 mph made the Charger scream, hitting anything at that rate of speed would be asking to die.

            "About ten minutes out. Just coming up the bottom side of 14. You're probably hearing me now, I'm running full out." Branch heard Walt chuckle, "Yeah I gotcha. See you shortly, be ready for a mess." Wasn't that how it always seemed to go in Absaroka County? In a sparsely populated mountain county of northern Wyoming most wouldn't think anything goes down out there. That would be a mistake, Absaroka has had their fair share of homicides, drug deals, kidnapping as well as a mob hit man running apeshit.

            Branch grumbled to himself as he slowed to pull in behind the Bullet. Walt was standing by the back gate of a four horse trailer, gloves on his hands. He grabbed his own gloves off the passenger seat of the cruiser; this was going to go two ways, either a pain in the ass or smoothly getting that trailer open and the horses out. Branch walked up to Walt, waiting for the orders to go out in usual Walt fashion. That was how it had always been between the two of them since Branch signed on with the ACSD. Walt had been a Marine Investigator in Vietnam, on the officer ranks. Branch had been the contemporary version of Walt on the enlisted side of the house. Once a Marine, always a Marine.

            "Well Troop, let's get the horses out and picketed while we do the prelim. Vic's on her way for the ballistics. Got a body in the front seat of the truck; white male, mid 40's, slug in the chest. He'll need to go up to Doc Bloomfield, already got the truck on the way." Walt slid open the lock on the left door; a velvety nose greeted his hand, nudging gently. Branch snapped on a long lunge line, leading the chestnut mare out through the drainage ditch for the pasture. He'd tie her off to the wire fence so she could walk, he had no idea how long she had been cooped up in that trailer before someone noticed.

            "Hey Walt, who's coming for the horses? Did you call in Emily?" A rhythmic metallic sound cut through the Wyoming wind; interrupting Branch's thoughts. Walt snapped the paint mare to the fence next to the big chestnut; his head following the sound. Branch pulled his sidearm, bringing it to the ready before walking past the horses into the pasture. Walt counted out the spread, putting a ten foot distance between himself and Branch to cover more ground but still be close enough to assist.

            The sound grew louder the closer Branch got to the creek bed, whatever was making the sound was in the creek. With temperatures falling into the 40's overnight with the rains, whatever it was going to be cold. He crested the edge of the creek, pointing his gun down to track onto what was making the noise. It wasn't so much of a but a who; Branch hustled down the creek side, mud splashing up the legs of his Wranglers.

            "WALT!! We got a survivor, call up another ambulance!" Branch gingerly turned the woman over onto her side; her fingers swollen from tapping out the tone against the belt buckle lying by her head. She was nude from the waist down; legs bloody and bruised.  Her deep brown eyes were sunk into bruised sockets; the black hair matted over her face with blood that Branch was sure was her own. Sound fought to force past spilt and swollen lips, coming out as a whisper.

            "Don't talk, just take it easy. I got you. Shh, shh. You're ok. No one's going to hurt you now. Just relax." He pushed the hair back from her bruised face, getting a good look at the woman lying in his arms.

            "Aw hell Nicole."

            Branch sat by Nicole's bedside at Durant Memorial, it would be hours before her family arrived from northern Minnesota. Machines beeping around them kept time with the clock. He watched her chest rise and fall with each labored breath; his mind swirling back to memories from days past, of the loss of someone else he loved and could never get back.

* * *

 

**_Germany- 2009_ **

            Branch sat in the darkened room of Landstuhl Regional Medical Center; his head resting on his arms folded atop of the hospital bed. His gaze rested on the sleeping form of his best friend, Duke Masterson. The man was in a medically induced coma; the injuries he sustained in the blast would send Duke into cardiac arrest if he was awake, effectively killing him. At this point, the attending physician and the JAG lawyer representing Duke's family in Germany were awaiting word from Montana as to what the family thought best for Duke.

            Branch had been the first to reach Duke after the blast; Duke had thrown Branch out of the way saving his life. Shock had set in; Duke had begged Branch to tell Nicole, and to take care of her. Branch had promised to do both, gripping his best friend's hand while yelling for the medic.

            Taking a shaking breath; Branch's choked voice whispered to Duke, telling him of the fight that he and Sarah had over Skype that morning. How she tore his heart from his chest; but he couldn't force himself not to love her.

            Branch squeezed Duke's hand in his, blowing out the breath he held. "You get better buddy, they're sending me back to Afghan. I'll see you at the ranch and we'll finish that game of poker we started last week." Branch could've sworn he felt Duke squeeze back, before turning to walk away.

            "See ya later buddy." Branch took one last look at his friend before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

 

**_Durant- Present Day_ **

            Vic threw a manila folder across the desk before kicking her duty boots up on Walt's desk. This was a normal morning occurrence between them; Vic would take up the space in front of Walt's desk; sipping coffee while he read through the case she brought him. It was predictable like clockwork, and no one had caught onto the story behind it. Dog propped his head on Vic's muscled thigh, her hand and nails stroking down the beast's massive skull along his spine. He looked like he was in bliss with the glassy eyes and tongue lolling out onto her jeans.

            Walt almost felt envious of his canine partner; it had been a few weeks since he and Vic had been together, at least since before homecoming. Vic had been flying the office during her convalescence, refusing to stay home and rest. Walt admired her determination; the undersheriff's stubborn streak was what made him love her. Vic never gave up until she had the end result, whatever it may be.

            He thumbed open the file folder to see a beautiful Lakota woman staring back at him. The photo didn't do her justice; Walt figured she was even more beautiful in person underneath the broken and bruised skin that was resting peacefully at Durant Memorial. Her next of kin listed was a number and address in Frazee, Minnesota.  Walt went to reach for the phone to make the call he always hated making; informing the family of an incident of a loved one. At least this time it wouldn't be him informing the family of her death, but it still was not a pleasant call.

            "Don't worry about making the call Walt. You've already been beat to it." Vic grinned as she took a long drink from her Philly coffee mug.

            "Who the hell made the call? Didn't you just pull her info this morning off the DMV?" Walt was agitated that someone beat him to the punch without informing him; he'd track them down later and chew their ass. There were some duties Walt felt that were his and his alone to handle; notification of family was one of the top, if not top, duties he considered his.

            Vic drained the mug in her hand as she stood up to leave. Her hand brushed against Walt's as she flipped the page on the file in front of him to the second page. Walt's eyes darted to the printed form in front of him; quickly scanning the image for the information on it.

            "Damn it." Walt's hand ran down his face as he digested the information; following Vic out the door of his office, grabbing his hat as he headed out for the Bullet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah looked up from the chart she was documenting into to see an older couple standing on the other side of the nurses’ station. Durant Memorial hadn’t updated to EPIC system yet, which meant Sarah was still writing in paper charts. One thing she was glad for, setting her notes on the patient in room 142 aside to help the people looking at her.

            “Can I help you folks?” Sarah smiled, seeing the people visibly relax.

            The gentleman looked at Sarah as if he had seen a ghost, his dark eyes widened as his long black hair shimmered in the artificial light. Sarah knew him from somewhere but couldn’t place him, he was definitely Lakota though. His wife was shorter than him, piercing green eyes with red hair, her skin was porcelain next to her husband.

            “We’re Nicole Red Bird’s parents. We got a call from Branch Connally that she was here?” The woman’s voice held a slight brogue, which made all the pieces fall together for Sarah. These were Nicole’s parents that used to come to the rodeos when they were in college. Sarah skirted around the desk; greeting them cheerfully, she was glad to see them even given the circumstances of their trip from Minnesota.

            “It’s good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Red Bird. It’s been a long time. I’ll take you down to Nicole. She’s just down the hall.” Nicole’s father nodded, following Sarah down the hall. Sarah motioned into room 142; seeing a figure get up from the chair next to the bed to greet Nicole’s parents.

            Joseph Red Bird’s deep voice caught Sarah’s attention as he grasped forearms with the man who stood, “Hau takoš.”

            Sarah saw the face of the man who greeted Joseph Red Bird formally, “Hau ate.” Why would Branch be calling Joseph Red Bird ‘father’? Branch’s eyes turned to Sarah, who scooted out of the room quickly. Sarah broke into a run down the hallway, hearing Branch’s boots not far behind her. She busted through the door leading out to the employee parking lot, hands on her knees gasping for breath.

* * *

 

            Branch quickly excused himself from Nicole’s parents, laying chase after Sarah down the hallways of Durant Memorial. He straight armed the glass door following her into the employee parking lot. Branch slowed his pace, walking up to Sarah who was pacing to catch her breath.

            Her eyes trained on Branch; looking him up and down, seeing he was ready for a confrontation. He still looked the same, older, filled out a bit but still in great shape. Her heart ached for the man standing a few feet from her, arms crossed over his chest.

            “What the hell Sarah? When did you get into town? Why didn’t you tell me you worked here?” Branch kept his tone neutral, he didn’t need to jump down her throat. Sarah looked amazing, just like his memories every night reminded him of.

            Sarah took a deep breath, hands on her hips. “What the hell Branch? Calling Joe father? Care to explain? I’ve been in town about a week now, I live and work here. I didn’t think I needed my ex-fiancé’s permission to move to Durant.”

            Ouch. Branch should have expected that one to come, Sarah was still hurting over what happened between them when Branch was deployed. He couldn’t blame her to be honest, he was still hurting himself.

            “You never needed my permission to do anything Sarah. That’s why I let you go. When Duke was laying in my arms in Afghan bleeding out from his wounds in the blast, I promised him I would take care of Nicole. Duke saved my life, giving his in the process. I can’t lie and say I didn’t go a little crazy when I got home to our apartment in Laramie and you were gone. I went over to see Nicole and things just happened. We were both grieving for Duke. We ended up getting married by Judge Copenhagen in Laramie. We tried to make it work for a while, but by the second year she’d took off with one of the guys from the rodeo team. Hadn’t heard from her, till yesterday. I’m sorry Sarah. I just didn’t know what to do.”

            Hot tears welled in Sarah’s eyes; Branch had told her in Germany that Duke was fatally wounded, but she didn’t know Branch had married Nicole in Laramie. Now it all made sense, mostly.

            “So you’re still married to her? And how did you find out she was here in the hospital?” Sarah had to know, she had to have that closure. Just to be able to move on with her life. Branch being a part of her life now was going to be inevitable; he knew she was here for the long haul, he was stubborn enough to try and make a go of them again.

            Branch sighed; he hated being grilled, but he knew Sarah needed answers. He could tell she was trying not to cry, Sarah always hated crying. “Technically, we’re still married. She never came around to sign the divorce papers, I’d had wrote up. With her being gone for almost four years by Wyoming law, we’re divorced by abandonment. I was one of the ACSD officers who found her yesterday. I took it upon myself to call her parents yesterday.”

            Sarah’s jaw dropped; she never figured Nicole to walk out on anyone. Especially Branch. If it hadn’t been for his deployment throwing a monkey wrench into everything and throwing Sarah’s emotions all over the wind, they would probably be married. Branch was great guy, he had a lot to offer a lucky girl. Not only would she be seeing Branch around town, but if Murphy’s Law had anything to do with it they would be working together at the ACSD.

            “Well, shit. I’m sorry Branch. I guess we need to work through our problems now, since we’re both in the same town and we both work for Walt.”

            “I’d say that’s a damn fine idea. I don’t need you two fighting while on a case. Thanks for the stab in the ass on calling Nicole’s parents, Branch. You should have told me she’s your estranged wife.” Walt’s voice broke the tension between Branch and Sarah, he had a way of doing that somehow. Why no one had heard him walking up was clearly evident, they were going at each other like two caged animals.

            Sarah was the first to disengage, greeting Walt before heading back into the hospital to her patients. It would do her good to immerse herself back into her patients, getting her mind off Branch for the time being.

            Branch rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Walt. “Sorry about that Walt. I felt responsible you know? Guess you heard all that between us?” Branch hoped Walt hadn’t heard the entire fight; he doubted it, nothing got past Walt.

            “Uh huh. And you wonder why I waited to marry Martha till after I got back from Vietnam. Didn’t want to put her through what Sarah went through with you. I understand you feeling responsible for Nicole, she was your best friend’s wife. Knowing you the way I do it doesn’t surprise me. I’m going in to talk to the Red Bird’s. You go get cleaned up and back to the station. Vic needs relieved for lunch.”

            “I’m on it. And Walt,” Branch turned back to his boss, thankful the older man understood what was going on. He hated having to explain things to anyone, especially when it came to his personal life.

            “Yeah Branch?” Walt reached down to scratch behind Dog’s ears, the beast was his shadow. Everywhere Walt was Dog was with him, he preferred the canine partner to a human more often than not.

            “Thanks for not asking about things.” Branch walked on towards his cruiser parked next to the Bullet.

            Walt grumbled to himself pushing the glass door of the hospital open. “Wasn’t anything to ask about when you two made it all public notice.”

* * *

 

            Walt met Henry in Nicole Red Bird’s hospital room, he was quietly chatting with her parents. Even with Henry being Cheyenne, he could see the Red Bird’s felt more at ease in his presence. Walt sat down in a chair near Joseph Red Bird, keeping eye contact as he explained the incident of yesterday, what they had found out so far and that they would keep working to bring Nicole’s attacker to justice.

            “Why wasn’t Branch with her when it happened? Last we knew they were married?” Leah Red Bird’s quiet voice questioned from the bedside, her small hand entwined with her daughter’s.

            Henry’s brows popped at this revelation of surprising information. Walt waved him off to explain later as he swallowed. Walt hated airing anyone’s dirty laundry, but questions needed answers.

            Walt turned to Leah at the bedside, “Ma’am, from what I understand from Branch per a conversation outside with him, that he and your daughter were estranged. Apparently Nicole ran off on him in Laramie four years ago with a guy from the rodeo team. By Wyoming Law, they are divorced by abandonment, which is defined as no contact, shared property or cohabitation for a period of time exceeding three years. At least he had the respect for you both to make the call to inform you. Had he not, it would have been me calling you this morning.”

            Leah nodded her head, processing the information that her daughter never had the thought to share with her. Joseph thanked Walt for his time, taking a seat next to his wife. Walt and Henry headed out of the room for the parking lot. Henry stopped walking, which made Walt and Dog turn to face him.

            “Walt, you know a Lakota girl being raped, beaten and left for dead will cause an uproar on the reservations. We need to get this buttoned up quickly before it blows out of proportion. It seems you have a problem on your hands of what could be conflict of interest with Branch being the estranged spouse of the victim. I will do what I can with my contacts to see if someone knows something of the attack with it being so close to the reservation.” Henry was always quick with the observations and lending a hand where he could.

            “It’s bigger problems than just that. I somehow hired Branch’s ex fiancée’ who’s Nicole’s nurse. Branch and Sarah are going to be working together on a case sometime. That was how I found out about Nicole and Branch. Sarah was having a fight out here with Branch. I’m pretty sure I got the entire story out of that fight. Do what you can with your contacts. I’ll check in with you later at the Red Pony.” Walt rubbed the bridge of his nose before donning his antique Ray Ban’s.

            Henry sighed, Walt could get himself into situations that was for sure. “Well, it sounds like you have your hands full figuring out how to not have this all blow up in your face. Keep me posted. I’ll see you for dinner tonight then?”

            Walt nodded, hustling Dog off to the Bullet. There was work to be done on Nicole’s case at the station, as well as lunch to be had with Vic at the Busy Bee. Vic wasn’t going to believe what was going on with Branch and what could potentially turn out to be a huge mistake on Walt’s part. He knew she would get a great laugh of all of it. That was Vic though, she found the most messed up things funny. At least someone would benefit from the shit storm that was about to go down. Walt sighed, fired up the Bullet and headed for the Busy Bee. His stomach growling beat out his senses just about any day of the week.


End file.
